


More Than You Can Chew

by Otterly



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Wolter decides that for one single day, he will not cum.For /ztg/'s Thematic Thursday: Fashion
Relationships: Avo/Wolter (Zootopia: Pack Street)
Kudos: 13





	More Than You Can Chew

Man, my fuckin _balls_ hurt. That’s the first thing that I notice when I wake up. That, and the fact that my morning wood’s callin’ for some much needed attention. My paw starts making its way down my blanket, towards my cock (obviously), but then I remember what I was thinking about like two seconds ago.

My balls hurt.

Shit, man. I guess that’s kinda what happens when you go out to Tailspin Tuesdays without eating anything, huh? Anna told me to eat some of her fried roach nuggies before we started pregaming but I didn’t listen. Ended up hooking up with four horny little bobcats living in the same apartment and got kicked out as soon as they all received their fair share of The Wolt. I had to walk all the way back home at five in the morning. Peak Street to Pack Street. You know how long that is? And they weren’t even quadruplets!

I sigh, pulling myself upright so I can lean against the frame of my bed. My balls really fucking hurt—and not in a ‘go see the doctor’ way. They just ache. Like when you have blue-balls but like, not like that at all.

That’s it. I’m not nutting even _once_ today.

“That’s bullshit,” Anna says to me as soon as I tell her. She takes a bite of her chocolate chip toaster waffle. Her _unseasoned_ chocolate chip toaster waffle, fucking monster.

I make sure to sprinkle some extra cinnamon on mine before I take a bite and talk back. “What do you even mean? I’ve done it before.”

“Once,” she says. “Swallow your goddamn food.”

I swallow the bite of waffle. “I’ve totally gone a day without nutting more than once!”

“You haven’t.”

“Have!”

“Nope,” says Anna, making a show of examining her clawtips.

I glare at her. She’s probably right, if we’re gonna be honest. I can’t really help myself when it comes to feeling good. Never really understood all those guys online that think not jerking off makes them stronger or some shit. I don’t live in a church. I wanna do what I want, when I want.

Today, though, I want to not nut. So you know what? I’m not _gonna._

“Fine,” I say, coating another waffle in cinnamon. “But today I’m actually gonna pull it off.”

“Bet you won’t,” Anna says.

“I totally will!”

She scoffs. At _me._

“How much?” I growl a little.

Her dumb, stupid, looking-exactly-like-me-looking ass smirks at me. “Fifty.”

I nearly agree, but… “Our money’s pooled. Doesn’t matter if you give me fifty bucks because that shit was mine anyways.”

“I’ll ask Remmy for some,” she shrugs.

“Okay!” I nod, extending my paw for a shake. “Deal. I won’t nut at all today and you, _zusje_ , will have to pay me fifty sheep dollars when the clock strikes midnight.”

But she doesn’t shake my paw. She raises an eyebrow at me. “There’s gotta be more challenge than that, Wolt.”

“Like what?”

“Glad you asked,” she says, grinning. “I’m s’posed to go and help Avo judge these outfits that she’s gonna be putting on her social media accounts. She’s getting paid to wear this dumb clothing company’s shit and promote it all lowkey.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“How dumb are you? I’m saying that you should go _as me_. If you can make it through that and _then_ go the rest of the day without touching your greasy dick, then I’ll be happy to bet you a hundred bucks.”

“Wasn’t it fifty?”

“I’ve decided I’m gonna suck the sheep’s dick for the extra dosh.” _Then_ she sticks her paw out.

I look at it, pondering for a moment. I sigh and shake it. “Fine.”

“Sweet,” she purrs. “Can you still do your impression of me?”

“I love sheeps and pigs and prey jizz tastes like grass in the best way!” I say. My voice is a perfect imitation of her voice.

“You’ve still got it,” she says sardonically. “Oh, did I mention? I’m supposed to be at Avo’s in five minutes.”

“What the hell?” I smell one of my arms. “That’s like barely enough time to shower, dude. I still smell like guy!”

Anna rolls her eyes and slinks over to me and grabs my face. Then she smothers my face in her neck and smothers my neck with her face before stepping back and sniffing me lightly. “There. Now go into my room and throw on that cute plaid skirt that I like.”

* * *

Avo’s apartment is real nice. Might be the nicest out of all of ours. She’s got a great eye for interior decorating and shit. Whenever I’m in here (which isn’t that often) I end up in a staring contest with the cool tribal masks hanging over her sofa and then I start wondering about how comfy her striped throw rug would be to fuck on and then I either get kicked out or we start playing Monopoly or whatever the hell we came to do.

I’ve never been here as Anna, though. This isn’t really a talent that I pull out for no reason.

When I let myself in, she’s sitting at the kitchen table digging into a ground bug wrap.

“Annie,” she says. “You eat yet?”

“Yeah.” I scritch at my neck, looking away. Not because I’m nervous or anything. It’s not like she’s got a goddamn super sniffer on her face and might be able to know who I am just by inhaling.

“Eggos?”

“...Yep.”

“Okay, at least have a _bite_ of the other half of my wrap.”

She didn’t notice. Hell yeah. I look over to her, smiling lazily. She’s in this _nice_ silky bathrobe that’s just barely covering her tits. I don’t ogle for too long, though. I’m supposed to be Anna right now. “‘Kay.”

Avo pushes her plate to the other side of the table and points to the chair. When I sit down, she stands up yawning. “Right, gonna go and change into the first outfit. Eat.”

The wrap’s pretty good, I guess. There’s veggies and some meat and it’s all cooked...I’m not a food critic. It’s good. I’d still take a burga or a waffle over it but I’m not gonna turn down a free meal unless it’s literal garbage, and even then, well, we used to play this game back in The Burrow where the bunnies would give me ants they found and I’d eat them and this _one time_ there were a bunch of ants on this chick’s fallen ice cream scoop, and—

Avo coughs. I look away from my half-eaten wrap to see her strutting out of her room in this dark turquoise t-shirt that’s probably designed to hang off of one shoulder and drape down the other, putting some extra spotlight on her neck and the space under her collar bone where her tit’s just beginning to start. She’s fucking hot _._

Oh my god. _She’s not wearing any pants!_ I can see like, half of her leg. I’ve seen all of it, sure, but the way that her t-shirt...hoodie thing covers the upper parts of her thigh, so that I get a tiny flash of her panties when she walks and the air lifts the shirt up in just the right way...oh my god.

“You’re sexy.” The words just slip right out of my mouth.

Avo chuckles, and man, it’s this dark, raspy kinda thing that drives me absolutely bonkers.

Oh, shit. I’m wearing a skirt, aren’t I.

I cross my legs, clearing my throat. “So who’s this for?”

“Some streetwear company that’s got a lot of clout right now.” She tugs on her t-shirt, giving me a full view of her lacy black panties before they’re once again covered by the drape of the fabric. “Can you believe this thing’s resale value is six hundred dollars?”

“That’s a lot,” I say, crossing one of my legs over the other. “I totally think you should keep it though. Looks good.”

Avo smirks, but there’s something a little more flattered in her expression than normal. “Thanks. You like it, then?”

“Since when did you care about my opinion?”

“I don’t, but a good ninety percent of my follower base are brainless horndogs lookin’ to get their rocks off. Remind you of anybody?”

I laugh. Right, right! That’s who I am normally, but I made a promise to myself. And Anna. And a hundred dollars. I’m not gonna be nutting today. This doesn’t matter. How totally hot Avo looks right now _doesn’t matter._ My boner that I’m desperately trying to hide with my legs doesn’t matter, either. I shoot a smirk back at her. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Avo winks at me. “Right. This one’s approved, then?”

“Yep.”

“Great. Let me get the other outfit.”

“Cool.”

She leaves, and I uncross my legs, looking down at the full on tent I’m making in Anna’s skirt. I thought wearing underwear would be good insurance for this kinda thing but it’s not helping at all. Any fucking more outta me and Anna’s gonna kill me for staining it with pre, but I can’t help it!

I close my eyes, exhaling hard. I have to endure. I’ll be completely fine if I just keep my cool. Nothing matters, remember?

“Alright,” Avo calls from her bedroom. “Ready for the next one?”

My eyes open. I sit up straight and re-cross my legs. “Let’s do it.”

When she walks out, the first thing that I notice is that she smells different. Like flowers. Dark ones. Purple ones. I have no idea what they’re called. The second thing that I notice is the dress.

Down her slender body are sequins reaching her mid-thigh. Sheer black sequins that make parts of her shine without blocking any of what’s underneath, and underneath is this black catsuit that conforms to her body so tightly that she may as well be wearing nothing at all. _Nothing at all._

“From the way that your jaw’s hanging open, I’d say that this is a hit?”

“Would you wear this out?” I manage to ask before I need to swallow my drool.

“Maybe.” She gives herself a once-over. “So you like this one as well?”

“Let me see the back.”

“Gladly,” she says quietly, turning around. She places her feet shoulder-width apart and puts a paw on her hip.

Her ass is holy terrain. I would go to war for it. It’s perfectly toned and luscious and man, with the light coming into the room I can see the muscles on her back leading down to her tail like some kinda road to El Deerado.

My dick twitches. My skirt’s definitely wet as fuck right now. Anna’s gonna kill me. I don’t care.

I put my paws in my lap, rubbing myself discreetly with my palm.

I could die here, honestly.

“So?” she asks.

“Uh…” I have to take a sec to calm my breathing. “Yeah. All good.”

“Sweet,” she says, dropping her posture and walking back to her room. “One more. Don’t move.”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” I say. I don’t think she hears me, with how my voice is rising and falling.

Once Avo’s out of sight I check my pants. Yep. Definitely a spot.

I prod the spot with a finger, biting back a groan as I rub my head. I pull the finger away, watching as a thick string of pre clings to my fingertip.

I gotta stay strong. I want that hundred bucks, don’t I?

 _No,_ my body seems to say back. _You wanna jerk it right now._

“Coming out,” Avo calls.

I hastily cross my legs again and wipe my finger on my blouse.

Then Avo walks out, and then I start worrying that I’m going to lose this stupid bet.

If I thought that her body suit under the last dress was perfectly fitting for her, I don’t even know what I’d call _this_. It’s a rich brown shiny latex like an acorn or something, and it’s perfectly cast to her body. It’s like she’s been dipped in chocolate and just as it started to melt off they froze it and made it wearable. There are drapes in certain places that shouldn’t be there, like at her hip, which only adds to how...goddess-y the dress makes her look. They’re _sexy._ Avo looks like a sculpture.

She smiles, baring her teeth fully at me. My heart rate spikes.

“I don’t even have to ask you if this one’s good. The place took an entire day to cast this for me specifically,” she says.

She takes a step towards me, and I scoot back reflexively. My cock’s harder than a diamond covered in cement. That only makes her smile wider.

“Like it?” she asks huskily.

“It’s great,” I say. My eyes are fixed on her tits, which I can see almost perfectly under the latex. “Really good. Ten out of ten. I actually—”

She reaches back with both paws and peels the latex off, and my words freeze right in the middle of my aching, dry throat as I watch the latex peel off of her in a single, swift movement, rolling back to reveal to me her dark brown fur and her creamy, _creamy_ underbelly, stopping only when her bare chest is visible.

My eyes widen. I’m sweating and I think I might actually jizz if I look at her tits any longer. Hell, if I _think_ about them any longer I’m totally fucked.

“I actually have to go.” I talk as fast as I can, and I dash for the door.

But I’m not fast enough. I feel her paw on my shoulder as soon as I manage to sneak past her.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” she asks. There’s a darkness to her voice.

“I-um, I don’t know,” I say, my paws are _clamped_ over my crotch. Have I been found out?

No. No. The better question is _what the fuck has my sister been getting up to in here?_

“Annie Annie Annie,” Avo whispers. She puts another paw on the small of my back, tracing circles over my tail.

That’s our weak spot. I shudder. She shouldn’t know where that is!

“I said we’d be doing this weekly, didn’t I?” Avo asks, her tone of voice completely changing to sound as innocent as possible. “You wouldn’t want to disobey me, wouldn’t you?”

_Anna fucking set me up!_

“Now sit,” she says.

“Avo, I-I can’t—”

“SIT.”

I’m on my knees in an instant. I spin around, paws still desperately covering my boner, and I look up at Avo.

She’s looking hungry, and she’s massaging one of her tits. It’s a sight that I’ve only fucking dreamed about.

“Now then,” she says. “Would you take the rest of my dress off for me? With your teeth?”

I swallow. My balls still hurt.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Wolt?”

Oh, fuck.


End file.
